


The one where Carth and Dustil talk

by Musicalsanddc



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Carth finally talks to his son, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalsanddc/pseuds/Musicalsanddc
Summary: Carth gets to talk to his son after the exile and company escape





	The one where Carth and Dustil talk

The republic ship docked at Telos on scheduled. The crew was told to help the Ithorian’s and check on Cezerka wile also getting the exile if possible. 

 

The admiral had broke away and went to see Grenn. 

 

“Admiral Onasi. To what do I have the pleasure?”

 

“Have you heard if a Dustil Onasi is here?” Carth asked.

 

Grenn nodded. “Yeah I saw him just the other day. He's your son right?”

 

Carth nodded. 

 

“He should be in apartment C-01.” Green said.

 

“Thank you.” Carth went that way. He took a deep breath.

 

He could imagine the conversation now. 

 

Dustil asking what to so long. Maybe even saying he should've stayed on Koribon.

 

“You stare at it long enough maybe it'll open.” A voice came. 

 

Carth turned and saw Dustil there. 

 

“Dustil.” He said.

 

“Father. Why don't you come in.” Dustil said. He stepped up and opened the door. 

 

Carth followed him. 

 

“So you're an admiral now?” Dustil asked.

 

Carth nodded. “Yeah. It's a lot more work.” He said.

 

“I figured. At first I thought you where blowing me off.”

 

“No it wasn't like that.” Carth frowned.

 

“I know.” Dustil said. 

 

There was silence.

 

Carth looked over Dustil whom for the most part hadn't changed since all those years he had found him in the site academy.

 

Dustil looked at his father. He noted that the elder was starting to get wrinkles on his forehead.  He looked like he'd been threw a lot.

 

And it was then Dustil decided to hug him. He knew that his father did what he did to protect him. Like he had said.

 

Carth slowly hugged back.

 

“What's this for?”

 

“I understand now. How foolish I've been.”

 

Carth ran his hand threw his son's hair.

 

“You are not foolish. You were just hurting. I get it.” Carth said putting his hand down to hug him fully again.

 

Dustil simply shook his head. 

 

They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity till Dustil pulled away. 

 

Carth looked at him.

 

“I hope you know I'm proud of you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Most people who came threw that academy wouldn't have done what you do. Even with the proof.” Carth replied. “And even so wouldn't have had the guts to stay and fight.”

 

“Guess I get that from my father.” 

 

Carth couldn't help but chuckle.

 

“Guess so.”


End file.
